Prophecy of Wings
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: After Dark and Krad are lost within the Black Wings, neither think they will be freed again, until an ancient prophecy and two unsuspecting girls break the seal. DarkOC KradOC
1. Broken Seal

**Hi there. I am going to apoligize in advance for this story, cause it isn't going to be my best work. I wrote it after finishing the anime series and just had this crazy thought in my head about it. I hope you like my story a little. Please let me know what you think.**

**I don't own D.N.Angel or any of the characters mentioned in it.

* * *

**

"You promised me that artwork, and by God, I am going to get it," came the irate screams of one Ness Smith.

"Miss Smith, We know that we promised you the Black Wings, but we simply cannot allow anyone near that particular artwork," Sen Evans, director of the art museum exclaimed.

The two women were nearing a fistfight and no one wanted to see that. Ness narrowed her green eyes at the other woman before running a hand through her short blonde hair.

"I guess I'll just have to take this up with the judge," she said casually smoothing out an imaginary wrinkle in white sundress.

Sen glared at the woman with her gray eyes. It was quite obvious that her lack of professionalism wouldn't help her in the case, but it would help that Ness Smith was one of the greatest artists of her time, and that she owned the biggest art museums in the world. If there was one thing that Ness knew, it was art.

Sen quickly sighed before straightening her blue blazer and signaling Ness to follow her. "I don't want this to escalate out of proportion. Please come and look at the artwork yourself and then you may understand why we cannot part with it."

Ness sighed, but she respected Miss Evans attitude. The woman was a brilliant curator, but she didn't know much about art in general. She would have been better off at a history museum rather than an art one.

They walked through the dark hallways and then through a door at the opposite end of the building. On the other side of the door was steps leading downstairs to some unknown place.

"If you are trying to trick me into stopping this it won't work. I already plan to take the…" They were standing before the great artwork in all its glory. It was right there before her eyes. "…Black Wings…"

Sen looked at the artwork that had taunted her for the past three years, when she became curator of the museum.

"Yes, as you can see there is something terribly wrong with it."

Ness had to agree. The artwork seemed to be more depressing that originally thought. Ness walked up to it slowly and placed her hand upon it. Sen did the same.

"What is going on here? There is no reason for this to be in this kind of condition. You have kept it in good condition from what I can tell and yet it appears to be deteriorating."

Sen nodded. "I wish that we could save it," she said lowering her head and closing her eyes.

Ness did the same. "I also wish that it could be saved."

Unbeknownst to either girl, a strange light began to glow from their hands and surround the crumbling artwork. It wasn't until Ness noticed felt something softer under her hands that she even looked up at what was going on. She gasped.

There in front of both girls were two strange men, one with dark purple hair and the other with light blonde hair. One had black wings sprouting from his back, while the other had white wings. They looked to be sleeping and, Ness noticed with some embarrassment, they were naked.

She heard a gasp to her left and realized that Sen had noticed them too. Both girls watched at the artwork fell to pieces before them until all that was left were the two strange men.

When the strange light finally faded both girls stepped back and watched at the two, very attractive and naked, men fell to the ground, both still unconscious.

"What the hell just happened?" Sen asked glancing at Ness. Ness shook her head.

"Damned if I know."

Both girls then looked down at the two naked angels. "What do we do with them?"

Ness shrugged before kneeling down next to the one with dark hair and dark wings. Something inside her caused her to reach out and touch him, so before she realized it her hand was gently running through his hair.

_It's soft, almost like silk_, she thought with a small smile.

Sen glanced at the blonde man in front of her. For some reason she sensed that he held a great power within him. It was frightening.

She glanced over at Ness who was gently caressing the darker one. Sen's eyes widened. Ness was glowing as she touched him.

"Miss Smith?" Ness turned and looked up at Sen. Ness removed her hand from his hair and the glow around her stopped.

"What Miss Evans?" Ness said starting to stand, but she lost her balance and fell on the blonde angel. The light around her appeared again and then it pushed her away from him and against the wall. Unlike the light she had from the other angel, this light was stronger and almost like it was rejecting her.

Ness felt like she was on fire. Her body felt like every part was being crushed. As suddenly as it started, it stopped and she fell to the ground.

Her eyes flashed to blonde angel, who was still unconscious. "That hurt like hell."

Sen didn't want to go through that same torture, so she reached down and touched the darker one's arm in an attempt to wake him up. However the minute her hand touched his skin her hand began to glow and an indescribable pain moved up her arm.

Suddenly she was pushed back by an invisible forced and her other arm touched the blonde one, but this time all it did was glow. There was no pain at all.

"What the hell is going on?"

"_It has begun"_

"Did you say something Miss Smith?" Ness shook her head.

"No, did you say something?" Sen shook her head.

The words were being spoken in their heads.

"_The one's spoken of in prophecy are here and now it has begun."_

What has begun? Both girls wondered as neither noticed the angels' bodies twitching to live next to them.


	2. Awakened

**I don't own D.N.Angel, only Ness and Sen**

**Thank you pyro the dark angel for your review. It was very amusing.

* * *

**

Dark's eyes opened slowly. The room he was in was poorly lit and it took several moments for his eyes to adjust.

The first thing he saw when he awoke was a pair of golden orbs staring back into his amethyst ones.

Both men jumped apart suddenly and just stared at the other. The two women in the room turned back and gasped.

The two men were standing facing each other, totally naked, and looking ready to kill the other.

"What are you doing here Krad?" Dark said suddenly. The one he called Krad smiled and crossed his arms.

"I could ask you the same thing Dark Mousy."

Both girls watched at the two men continued to stare each other down. Finally Dark looked elsewhere, when he found a piece of the now destroyed artwork.

"What happened to the Black Wings?" Dark said picking up the piece he had found. Sen walked forward, careful not to touch him or to frighten him.

"It deteriorated to such an extent that it just fell apart," she said. Dark turned to her rapidly, his amethyst eyes connecting with her gray ones. For several moments they just stared at each other until Dark dropped the piece he was holding and looked over at Krad.

"We have a problem," he said. Krad shrugged his shoulders and turned his back to the other man. Ness was finally able to speak again.

"What do you mean?" she said. Dark looked at her too, with the same intensity as he had with Sen. It was quite unnerving.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the four of them. "What's going on?" Sen and Ness said together. The two men glanced at each other before looking at the two women.

Their clothes were changing. Both girls were suddenly in identical outfits, except that Ness was in black and Sen was in white.

The dress was quite lovely. It was tight in the chest with a low V-neck that showed off just a hint of cleavage. The sleeves were long and transparent, just flowing off their arms. The dress belled out slightly at the waist. On the back each girl had a design of wings. Ness had white wings, and Sen had black.

It was then that Dark and Krad both noticed that they were dressed in the same outfits they wore last time they fought.

Krad was dressed in his own white outfit with gold trim. His white pants and shirt attached loosely to his body with his jacket giving him a regal appearance.

Dark was dressed in black pants and a black top with his black trench coat over. Both of them had their wings behind them.

When the light finally faded both girls looked at each other in shock before looking back at the guys, their eyes still widened in shock.

The guys were also in surprise. The girls now both had long flowing hair, Ness had black hair with blonde streaks and Sen with blonde hair with black streaks, and their eye colors had changed, Ness had amethyst eyes with gold specks and Sen had gold eyes with amethyst specks.

"It has begun" 

"It's that voice again," Sen said suddenly, now over the shock of looking different.

Krad's eyes widened. He remembered this voice from somewhere.

"_The ones from prophecy have arrived and it had begun."_

"What has begun," Dark said out loud to whoever the voice was. Suddenly several pieces of the Black Wings floated up into the air and created a small square shape in the air. A face appeared in it. It was the skull from the Black Wings.

"_Now is the time for two halves to become one. For two sides to unite for a common goal. For the two sides of the Black Wings to create a new destiny. For two beings of unnatural creation to bring life to an otherwise dead world."_

"What does that mean?" Krad said narrowing his eyes, but the face had disappeared and the pieces had fallen to the ground again.


	3. Connections

**Thank you for reviewing. By the way, to Cho and Pyro strike again, yes Ness was supposed to have white wings on the back of her dress, because it is black and a black design on a black design wouldn't show up very well. That is also why Sen has black wings on the back of her white dress. Thank you for asking though, as I always appreciate being told when I might have made a mistake so I may correct it.**

**I don't own DNAngel, but I truly wished I did (especially Dark).

* * *

**

Krad didn't like the way this was going. He didn't like being controlled, and this was a controlled situation.

Now here he was next to Dark Mousy, his enemy, and with two girls that were complete opposites apparently. What was he in for now?

"What the hell is going on here?" the girl in the white said. Krad looked at her for a second. She seemed normal, but something about her was different. She seemed almost familiar somehow.

"How do I know you?" Krad said bluntly. It was never his way to just dance around the subject.

Sen looked up at him with her now gold eyes, almost identical to his except for her amethyst specks, and sighed.

"I don't know you. I have never seen or heard about you until today. I just want to know what they hell of prophecy that was and what the hell is going on?"

Krad narrowed his eyes. Apparently women in this world were never going to understand the proper ways of the world.

Krad grabbed Sen and forced her to face him. "I asked you a question," he said.

"And she answered it," the other girl said coming forward. Ness hated it when people treated others without respect. It was one of her strongest beliefs and this guy, who she had heard the black winged angel call "Krad," was obviously very disrespectful.

Krad looked at the girl in his hands before dropping her and walking toward the other girl. Her amethyst eyes with golden specks stared into his golden orbs as he approached her. Dark watched all this apprehensively. He didn't trust Krad, and he never would.

Krad stopped in front of Ness. She didn't move, however a strange glow of light had engulfed her when he approached. Now standing there, the light seemed to get brighter.

"Tell me how I know you," Krad said impatiently.

"I don't know how you think you could know me, but I know for a fact that I don't know you."

Krad reached out and grabbed Ness by her upper arms. The light grew brighter where he touched her and Ness had to fight not to scream at the pain engulfing her.

Krad suddenly realized his mistake when it felt like his hands were on fire. The pain moved up his arms, over his back, and to the place where his wings connected with his body. The pain there was extreme.

Finally the pain became too unbearable, and both of them screamed in agony. The design of white wings on the back of Ness's dress disappeared and was replaced by actual wings growing out of her back.

Ness felt like her back was on fire. She didn't know how anyone could bare such pain. Finally it stopped and she fell to the floor in a second. Krad looked down at the girl with surprise.

Instead of just a design of wings on her back, she now had white wings, similar to his own except slightly smaller. It was such a contrast. Her midnight black dress combined with the pure snow white wings.

Ness felt exhausted, and was thankful that the pain in her back had subsided. She didn't know what had happened, but whatever it was she wasn't going to let it happen again.

Krad was confused, as was Dark. Krad grabbed Sen in an attempt to see if the same such reaction would occur, however nothing happened.

"Why would it happen with her, but not with you?" he said pushing Sen away from him.

Dark rushed forward and grabbed Sen instinctively. "Krad we don't have time for…"

Both Sen and Dark felt the pain from where they were touching. Krad watched on in fascination as the same bright light that had engulfed him and the other girl moments ago was now around Dark and the girl dressed similarly to him.

It was happening again, only to the other two. Both Dark and Sen screamed in pain, a pain that Krad knew very well, as black wings sprouted from the girl's back.

Finally it was finished and Sen fell to the ground, exhausted and with black wings of her own.

"What is going on here?" Dark said to no one unparticular. Ness, however, had recovered from her pain and was standing up now.

"I think I have an idea on this," she said gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

"It is kind of like a magnet. Opposites attract and same reject. For some reason myself and…Krad…are similar in some way. Hence we reject each other, but we," she pointed to Dark and herself, "are opposites in some way so we can get along fine."

"What is your name?" Krad asked suddenly. Ness narrowed her eyes at him slightly before answering.

"My name is Ness Smith and this is Sen Evans. Who are you?"

"My name is Dark," Dark said as Krad stepped closer to Ness, although he was careful not to touch her.

"My name is Krad," he said with an air of importance around him.

Suddenly Sen jumped up, her eyes wide. "I remember now," she said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I remember, it was almost 75 years ago and Dark was the name of a great Phantom Thief that the police were almost desperate to catch, but never could. Then the central art museum was destroyed and this one was built in its place. The only piece of art to survive was the Black Wings."

"My grandfather told me that story when I was young, but I never really listened to him."

"What was your grandfather's name," Dark asked suddenly to Ness. Ness blinked suddenly before answering.

"His name was Satoshi, Satoshi Hiwatari."

Krad's eyes widened in shock. Master Satoshi was this girl's grandfather?

Dark turned to the other girl. "What about your grandfather, what was his name?"

Sen shook her head and answered, "Daisuke, Daisuke Niwa."

That was the connection between the four of them. This was destiny, all part of a prophecy that the four of them were stuck in together.


	4. Artwork

**I don't own D.N.Angel, but if I did Daisuke and Riku would have gotten together a lot sooner, but oh well.

* * *

**

How they got back to Ness's home without drawing attention, they'd never know. It was decided that they should stay at Ness's home until this whole thing was sorted out.

Ness owned a home far outside the city in the countryside. It was a nice, and semi-large, cottage house, but for four people it would get quite crowded very quick, especially since two of them didn't get along very well.

It wasn't very extravagant, but it was still a nice place to live. The front had a large porch with a swing and a couple of deck chairs. The house was painted blue with white trim. It looked like it was kept in good condition and was quite breathtaking in itself. The neighbor's house was so far away that you couldn't really see it for all the land that Ness owned.

"It's beautiful," Sen said looking around at everything.

"And secluded," Dark said also pointing out the obvious. Ness nodded as she walked up the steps and onto the porch.

"I apologize for the mess," Ness said as she opened the door and let the two "angels" and Sen in.

The first room they saw was obviously supposed to be the living room, but it wasn't being used that way.

The floor was covered with cloth, obviously used to keep paint off the floors. There were several easels around each with a different artwork on it. Each one seemed more beautiful than the last. There were more cloths on the walls, but it seems that these were there for a different reason. There were splatters of paint on them too, but it seemed more organized and distinct. The only place that didn't have any cloth on it was the door at the far right hand corner of the room and the one on the far left hand corner of the room. The back wall between the two doors was just glass with French doors opening up onto a large porch with an endless landscape beyond that. The only thing marring the view was the built-in pool next to the porch on the right.

"Please be careful where you're walking," Ness said walking toward the left door. "I don't want any of my works-in-progress to be tainted."

Krad and Dark glanced at each artwork as they walked. Neither could deny the fact that they were well done and that Ness was obviously a well-accomplished artist.

"So this is what the Hikari bloodline has come to," Krad said admiring the last artwork closest to the back. In it there was a girl smiling as her true love held her close as they rode off into the sunset on a white horse. The strangest thing about the picture was the man had white wings, like an angel, and was dressed in only a pair of white pants and his face looked familiar. The girl was dressed in modern day clothing, a pink sundress, and looked familiar to him as well.

"You like that one?" Ness said from behind him. Krad turned slightly and glared at the girl. He didn't like her, but he would tolerate her till it suited him.

"Yes," he said. "Where did you get the idea for this painting?"

"My grandparents actually," Ness said standing next to Krad. The light was there again, but as long as they weren't feeling any pain they assumed that it would be okay.

"The man on the horse is my grandfather when he was around seventeen, my grandmother is too. I remember a story told me about my grandfather and how he was like an angel to her all these years and I decided to make this for their anniversary. It describes how my mother felt about my grandfather after all these years."

Krad looked at the painting in a new light now. The man did look like Master Satoshi, but the girl also looked familiar, but from where?

"What is your grandmother's name, her maiden name?" Krad asked suddenly and quite politely.

For a few seconds Ness was in shock. He was being polite? This arrogant jerk?

"Her name was Harada, Risa Harada."

Krad shut his eyes for a moment and allowed the name to sink in. She was one of those twins all those years ago. She was the one who called for Master Satoshi all that time ago and brought him back out, the one who stopped him from going after Dark.

Ness smiled at the painting. It was one of her favorites and she hoped that her grandparents liked it. They were the only ones who really supported her when she started out in this business, her parents didn't like art that much.

After spending way too much time for Ness's taste in her "art room," she decided it was time to move on and reached out to tap Krad on the shoulder. The pain returned before she touched Krad though both reminding her that she what she was doing and getting Krad's attention.

"Sorry," she said blushing slightly, embarrassed that she had forgotten. Krad however was in slight shock. She was very pretty when she blushed, and Krad reminded himself to make her do that more in the future.

Ness moved away from Krad and to the left door again. "If you guys will follow me I'll show you where you can sleep," she said before walking through the door.

Dark and Sen, who were each looking at other art works in the room, quickly followed. Krad cast one last look at the couple in the painting before following the others to the other rooms in the house.


	5. Convincing Krad

**I don't own D.N.Angel, but I do own the entire anime series on DVD...but not Dark, unfortunantly.**

Ness took them down the hallway, pointing out doors along the way.

"This door is a closet, this door is the bathroom, this is another closet," and so on. It seemed like forever before she actually opened a door and let them in.

"My house may seem large on the inside, but it is actually quite small," Ness said indicating the small single bedroom she had opened up.

There was a bed against the far wall, underneath a large window with red curtains. The bed had red sheets and blankets as well.

There was a desk on the left and a dresser on the right. The carpet and walls were also a deep red color.

"This is my red room, obviously," Ness said. "I come here when I am mad or something bothers me. One of you can stay here."

Sen decided to stay in the red room, simply because it was a nice room and it was her favorite color.

The four of them walked across the hall to the next room. It was a darker room, drenched in blacks and violet and set up exactly as the other room.

"This is my dark room, where I come if I'm depressed or upset," Ness said. Dark decided to stay in this room.

The next room was next to the master bedroom, Ness's room. This room was like the others, only it was decorated in bright colors, like white and yellow, and set up just like the other three rooms.

"Let me guess," Krad said. "This is the room you come to when you are feeling happy."

Ness smiled. "Not exactly. This is my peaceful room. When I need to feel at peace, I come here and relax. You can stay in here."

They left the bedrooms and crossed the art room and entered the other door. There was the kitchen and dining room there. After that there was a door to an office, which was used mainly as a library, and another small living room, with a television and a black couch.

"That's my house," Ness said sitting on the couch.

Sen sat next to Ness and sighed. "Now what?"

Ness sighed as well. "I don't know. Dark? Krad? What should we do now?"

Dark and Krad glanced at each other. Although they don't get along, they were now stuck with each other.

"I guess we have to figure this out," Dark said crossing his arms. Krad walked over to the single window and looked out into the setting sunlight.

It was quite beautiful. The sun was setting and the light shined across the pool water and grass, giving it a nice view.

"We have our own bodies now," Krad said suddenly. Dark looked over at him, while the two girls just appeared confused.

"We are no longer bound by the emotions of those we inhabit, or ourselves. We are free, in a sense."

Dark nodded and sighed. "Now we have an obligation to do this, to fulfill this prophecy."

Krad turned and glared at Dark. The bad blood between the two of them creating a tense atmosphere and making both of the girls quite nervous.

"You can do whatever you please with that damn prophecy, however I am going to take my new found freedom and travel the world and do what I want to do."

Dark grabbed Krad by the collar. "You will do no such thing. You are a part of this whether you like it or not, and by God we are going to finish this."

Krad narrowed his eyes at his other half. It wasn't too often that Dark would beg him for something like this, even if he won't admit that he is begging.

"Very well," Krad said turning back to the window. "I'll remain here for now."

Ness smiled then feeling very happy that he would decide to stay. For some reason, the idea of him leaving was a sad thought, even though he has been rude to her during his entire time here.

"Except when we were in the art room together," she thought. Dark turned to Ness and looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Did you just say something?" he asked. Ness shook her head.

"Nope, wasn't me."

Dark shrugged before leaning against a wall, far away from Krad. Sen, who had been silent until now, turned to Ness.

"I think that we can read each read one angel's thoughts, cause I have been hearing Krad talk in my head all day long."

Ness froze.


	6. Kisses and minds

**I don't own D.N.Angel. Man, but if I did. Okay...on with the story.**

We can read each other's minds?

That was the thought running through everyone's head. The idea that someone could hear their innermost thoughts was quite scary.

Krad glared at Sen, who was smirking at him like she knew some sort of great secret. Dark and Ness were both trying not to think about anything too keep the other from hearing their thoughts.

"What are you so happy about?" Krad asked Sen in a quiet voice.

"I know what you think about Ness. You should make a note to make her blush more often. Isn't that what you were thinking earlier?"

Krad turned from the dark winged girl and stared outside. "It is none of your concern what I think. I would suggest forgetting anything you hear from my mind, and I will do the same."

Sen stood and walked over to where Krad was standing. "I would love to be able to do that, but something in your thoughts has brought something to my mind."

"Oh…and what is that?"

"That Ness and I are cousins. My father, Daisuke Niwa married Risa's sister, Riku Harada."

Krad nodded, continuing to try and isolate his thoughts.

Ness looked over at Sen and Krad by the window and instantly felt something rush through her veins. If she didn't know better, she would think it was jealously.

"That's crazy. I hardly know Krad, so why would I feel jealous?" she thought, forgetting that Dark could hear every word.

Dark looked over at Ness with shock in his eyes. "You like Krad?" he thought. Ness' eyes widened in shock

"I forgot you could hear me."

"So…you like Krad?"

Ness looked at the ground in confusion. "I don't know."

"What don't you know?" Krad asked suddenly.

Ness turned red. She hadn't realized that she had said that out loud. "I...I…"

"She doesn't know what she is going to do for dinner with so many people here," Dark said suddenly. Ness looked at Dark with surprise in her eyes. Dark nodded at her. "Right?"

Ness smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's right. I think I finally decided. How's pizza?"

"That's sounds great Ness. I want cheese only though. I hate meat on my pizza for some reason."

Ness laughed. "Me too, Sen. I'll be right back."

Ness took this opportunity to rush out of the room, but not before Krad noticed her blush.

"Now's your chance to be alone with her," Sen thought with a smirk. Krad looked at her before following Ness out of the room.

Sen smiled before sitting down next to Dark, but far enough away that they didn't touch.

"That was fun," she said suddenly. Dark looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Sen turned to him smiling. Dark felt his breath stop. The sight of her smile caused him to blank on whatever they were talking about.

"…and then I told him to go in there and make a move on her. Hey are you listening to me?"

Dark blinked. "Sorry, just zoned out there. Now you…wait. You told Krad to make a move on Ness?"

Sen laughed slightly. "Not in those words exactly, but yeah."

Dark sighed and shook his head. Krad getting a crush on someone, that's a laugh.

"I think that they would make a very nice couple," Sen said leaning back. Dark smiled at her.

"But you don't know Krad like I do," he said before looking back at the doorway where Ness had disappeared to earlier. "Be careful Ness," he thought before turning back to Sen.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ness rushed to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Thinking she wouldn't be followed, she didn't bother to lock the door.

Her face was still tomato red from what had occurred in the other room. She may have a crush on the emotionless Krad? It was ridiculous.

Despite how ridiculous it sounded, Ness had a feeling it was true, but how? She had only known the guy for a day and she doesn't believe in love at first sight. So…how did he do it? How did he worm his way into her heart so fast?

"Ness?" Krad said entering the room. Ness froze up when she heard his voice. He was here…behind her…in her room.

"Why are you blushing?" Krad asked walking closer. Ness could feel her face getting redder by the second. "Is it me?"

"No…no of course not. Why would I blush around you? I hardly know you," Ness was looking anywhere but at Krad, desperate to get away from his eyes. "And anyways we only met today and I know almost nothing about you at all."

"You already said that."

Ness smiled slightly. "I did? Well it is true ya know."

Krad nodded before stepping closer to her.

"And I don't think that…we…should…do any…anything rash…" Krad was right in front of her now. She had backed herself up against the wall and he had her trapped with each of his hands on either side of her body.

"Anything rash?" he said softly. "What could we do that would be rash?"

Ness suddenly felt a bolt of energy rush through her and acted on it. "This," she said before pulling him into her arms and kissing him.

Neither noticed the pain of touching as they kissed each other with passion and desire. Krad was losing his control and was ready to throw her on the bed and ravish her, and Ness' thoughts weren't any better.

Finally, after several minutes, the pain got too unbearable and they were forced to end the kiss. Ness was back against the wall and Krad was still leaning towards her, but they weren't touching.

Ness looked up at Krad and wanted to kiss him again, but knew that she couldn't. The pain was too horrible to imagine, and it only indicated that they could never be together for real.

"Krad," Ness said when she came to this realization, "could you please move out of my way."

Krad looked at her confused before moving and allowing her to call the pizza parlor and order two large cheese pizzas before leaving him alone in the room completely.

"What the hell just happened?" Krad said out loud to himself.


	7. A Strange Reaction

**I don't own D.N.Angel. Enjoy the next chapter and please review. For all of you who have reviewed...thanks.**

Sen felt like laughing. She was feeling totally different that her usual tight-ass self. Ever since they had freed Dark and Krad she had been feeling wild. It was like something had snapped inside her opening her up to all sorts of other opportunities.

Ness herself was also feeling strange. She was feeling docile and confused, not only about her feelings for Krad, but everything. Usually she was freer, but ever since these guys had dropped into her life, she was facing responsibility head-on, and it was frightening.

After dinner, Sen announced she was going swimming. It was a beautiful night and she was in a mood to relax.

During dinner, the girls' wings had faded back into their bodies, painlessly. It was quite amazing and strange.

Ness loaned Sen a suit before heading into her art room to be alone and work. Krad retired to his room to think and Dark was reading in the living room when Sen walked by to head into the backyard.

For a second Dark was stunned to the point he almost dropped the art book he was looking at. Sen had walked in wearing a stylish blue bikini. Although her flawless body was now quite on display, it was her smile that drew his attention.

It was something about her that was different then when they first met in the basement of the art museum.

Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her gold eyes were shinning in happiness. Her smile was bright as she walked into the room.

"I have never worn a bikini before, can you believe it?" she exclaimed twirling around the room to the door. "I never felt free to do so. Well, the water calls me. See ya," she said as she slipped out the backdoor leaving a bewildered Dark in the living room, the art book long forgotten.

Sen slipped into the water and sighed. It was nice and warm. She could just stay there forever. Sen took a deep breath before diving under the water.

She did a few laps before laying on her back and floating, staring at the sky.

The stars twinkled in the nightlight, and Sen felt like she could just fall asleep. She probably would have if a certain purple haired angel didn't suddenly appear flying before her.

"Dark," she said quietly. "You're blocking my view."

Dark didn't move. He seemed as if in a trance. Sen watched him as she edged her way to the end of the pool to pull herself out.

"Dark?"

Dark said nothing as he watched her with his amethyst eyes. They were gorgeous eyes, one's that Sen could almost lose herself in.

Sen pulled herself out of the water and grabbed her towel. She turned around to see if Dark was still watching her, only to see that he was now right behind her. She almost ran into him. The light signaling that they were too close started, but neither noticed, as they got lost in the other's eyes.

Before they knew it they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately despite the unbearable pain. Sen didn't ever want to let go. She was feeling things she thought was impossible and wanted more, and Dark was feeling things he hadn't felt in years.

The pain was terrible, but neither wanted to stop kissing the other. Finally the power became too strong and each were pushed several feet away from the other.

Sen's wings were back and darker than ever. Dark looked up at her and his eyes widened in shock. Sen was watching him and her golden eyes were glowing. It was almost like she had no control.

Suddenly she blinked and then were back to normal. She shook her head and looked back at Dark. He just stared at her. Her gold eyes were back to normal now and she seemed quite confused.

"What just happened?"

Dark shook his head. "I don't know."

Ness backed away from her painting. A sudden headache had formed in her head. It was like someone was talking to her. As soon as it was there, it was gone.

"What the hell was that?"


	8. The Voices

**I don't own D.N.Angel. **

**Sorry so short, but I have been having a real bad writer's block for this story. I think I will sit down and rewatch the series to inspire me. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Sen sought Ness out. They had to talk about the voices in her head and she had to know if Ness had heard them too. They were saying some strange things.

"Ness?"

Ness looked up from her newest painting. She refused to let anyone see it, because she knew there would be questions and she didn't know how to answer them. She covered the painting quickly before answering Sen.

"I'm here, Sen."

Sen entered the "art room" carefully. She knew how angry Ness would get if anyone entered the room while she was working. Yesterday, Krad had tried to sneak in and see what it was that Ness was working on and he got covered in red paint. Needless to say, he stayed far away from Ness while she was working after that.

"You can come it, I was just finishing up today anyway," Ness said placing her painting on the far side of the room. Sen walked in and waited for Ness to look towards her before she spoke.

"Have you heard the voices Ness?"

Ness' eyes widened in shock before she nodded. "I thought it was just me."

"What do they say to you?"

Ness sighed. "They say things like how I need to fulfill my destiny and do what is impossible, but I don't know what they're talking about."

"Mine say I need to do what was once done and defeat the inner demons despite all the suffering I may face."

Ness and Sen looked at each other. "What do you think they are talking about?"

Sen shrugged. "Hell if I know."

Dark was reading an art book again while Krad was looking outside, longing for the freedom to go flying and get away from that damn Dark, but for some reason he couldn't leave.

Ness and Sen walked into the room, both obviously thinking about something, drawing the attention of both guys in the room. It was then Krad knew why he couldn't just leave.

Ness was here.

Dark watched Sen head into the kitchen without giving him so much as a glance. She had been acting quite strange for a while now, ever since he kissed her. Maybe it was because of that, and she was embarrassed or something.

Dark and Krad both sighed before going back to their previous activities, now each with their own thoughts on what was going on with the girls.

Ness and Sen started cooking lunch for everyone. They were making some soup and salad for everyone.

Ness took charge cooking the soup. She was chopping some veggies to add while Sen helped by cutting some more vegetables.

"Do you think it has something to do with the guys?" Ness asked suddenly. Sen stopped what she was doing and looked up at Ness.

"Why do you say that?"

Ness shrugged. "It just seems possible. Think about it. Before they came into our lives, we never heard voices in our heads and then there is this whole prophecy thing. Maybe we have to do something concerning the guys."

Sen shrugged. "Makes sense, but there is always the possibility that you are wrong."

"It's worth a shot. Anything to stop the talking in my head keeping me up at night."

Sen nodded in agreement. "I agree. We'll talk to them later tonight."

Ness nodded before adding the veggies to the pot. "Hope they like vegetable soup."


	9. The Painting

**Don't own DNAngel, but I do own Ness and Sen. Enjoy!**

Krad was watching her again. Ness was painting in her room and he was standing just outside the room watching her.

Lately he had just taken to standing there watching her, but if you asked him why he wouldn't know the answer.

Ness smiled at her latest painting. She had never been one for painting what she saw, but the sight of Krad standing in the doorway watching her so intently was quite nice. For the last few days she had been working on this particular painting with a smile.

He didn't know that she knew he was there, so when she was finished with the painting and gave it to him it would be quite a shock.

After a while Ness sighed. She was just about finished with it, but with her grandparents' anniversary in just a few days, she wanted to finish their present first. Besides, she was sure she would have another opportunity to work on "Angel watching over me" painting for Krad some other time.

She covered the painting she had been working on and moved to the other painting. She lifted the sheet and sighed. It looked more beautiful every time she looked at it. She started adding some minute details here and there. A few flowers here and there and some shadowing until it was finished.

Ness took a couple steps back to admire her work. It was so beautiful it that Ness wished she could actually find such a place.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. "You know that you aren't allowed into this room while I'm working Krad," she said quietly.

Krad chuckled. "How did you know it was me?"

Ness turned to him smiling. "You would be the only one to break my rules and come into this room while I was working. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yes, that red paint ruined my clothes." Ness laughed.

"Sorry, but you broke the rules."

Krad smiled before turning his attention to the painting of Satoshi and Risa. It was quite beautiful, but it was nothing next to the creator. Ness looked at the painting with her amethyst eyes sparkling and her black hair up in a ponytail.

He had known for a long time that he was falling in love with Ness. They had been staying in that house for almost two months now, and everyday he was more amazed by the young Hikari descendant.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ness said smiling at the painting she had just finished. Krad just stared at her.

"Yes," he said never looking at the painting.

Ness sighed before turning to Krad. "Hey, you never told me how you knew my grandfather."

Krad tensed up. That was one story he was not ready to relay to her.

"Would you please tell me?"

"I would prefer not."

"Please?"

Krad looked down at the girl and could feel himself ready to tell her everything. She was his weakness, and he knew it.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you won't like it."

Ness smiled and reached out to hug him when she remembered that she couldn't. She lowered her arms and sighed. "Sorry," she said.

Ness knew that she cared deeply for Krad, may even love him, but knowing that nothing would ever happen between them helped her keep her feelings in check.

"It's okay," Krad said bringing Ness out of her thoughts. "Come and I'll tell you the story."

"Why can't you tell me here?"

Krad looked around the room and then back at her. "I wouldn't want any of you paintings to get ruined when I tell you what I have to say, plus it took ages to get the red out of my hair."

Ness narrowed her eyes, but followed Krad to his room and sat next to him on his bed.

"It all begins years ago, before your grandfather's grandfather was born…"


	10. Answers

**Sorry for the wait, but I had major writer's block for all my stories. I don't own D.N.Angel, but I do own Ness and Sen. Anywho...enjoy!**

Sen and Dark sat in the living room, each reading. Finally Dark spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Sen looked up at him. "Of course I'm okay. Why would you ask?"

Dark sighed and set his book down. "You don't seem to be like yourself."

Sen sighed and closed her own book upon her lap. "I'm sorry. I was just listening to Krad's thoughts. He seems worried and…scared."

Dark laughed. "Krad scared. I have only seen that once and that was when he thought I was going to seal the Black Wings and he freaked out."

"Nevertheless he seems to be frightened. He keeps repeating in his head that he's scared of what she'll say."

Dark narrowed his eyes. "That would explain why I keep hearing Ness saying something about Krad hiding something."

Suddenly Dark fell to the ground. A million thoughts came at him at once and he couldn't take it.

"Dark," Sen said panicking. She fell next to him, but refrained from touching him. He closed his eyes against the pain.

"Dark, what's going on?"

"She's…thinking…about something…painful."

Ness couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding. Was all this true? Did Krad really once reside inside of her grandfather?

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Now we can never be together," she thought trying to blink back the tears.

"And Dark?"

"Lived within the Niwa family, most recently Daisuke Niwa."

Dark began to breath normally again. The thoughts coming from Ness were still painful, but not as many as before. Mostly she was thinking that she was a fool.

"Dark, what happened?" Sen said kneeling next to him.

"I don't know. Ness is upset about something."

"Dark and Daisuke Niwa…"

Dark's eyes widened as he jumped up. "What's wrong Dark?"

"He told her about the past. Krad actually opened up and told her about the past, but why?"

"The past?"

Dark looked down at Sen. Could he tell her? "I guess I should tell you about it. Ness would probably tell you herself once she is able to get passed it."

"What is it?"

Dark sighed before sitting again. "The Black Wings…well that was a living art piece created by the Hikari family. Well, the Niwa family was a family of thieves and they attempted to steal it, however something happened and Krad and I were 'born.' He resided within male members of the Hikari family, while I resided within male members of the Niwa family. After our last major battle, both Krad and I returned to the Black Wings."

"You resided in my grandfather?"

"Yes, and because your uncle died before he reached the age of fourteen, I was unable to be released from the Black Wings. Satoshi Hiwatari, the last descendant of the Hikari bloodline, also did not produce any sons. Both Krad and I were left in the Black Wings. However, now we have been released by both you and Ness, but we don't understand why."

"The prophecy…do you remember what it said?"

Dark narrowed his eyes at her. "Sort of. Something about life in a dead world."

Sen nodded. "Yeah, at the time I wasn't sure what it meant, but now I think I do."

"What do you think it means?"

Sen had a very serious look on her face as she looked up at Dark. "It is time for two halves to become one. I believe this means the Hikari and Niwa bloodlines coming together on a stronger level then just being friends. For two sides to unite for a common goal I think means you and Krad working together for something. For the two sides of the Black Wings to create a new destiny could mean that by doing this common goal both you and Krad will change the future of the Hikari and Niwa families. For two beings of unnatural creation to bring life to an otherwise dead world…"

Sen went silent, but her eyes were still serious. Dark narrowed his own and waited for her to speak. After several minutes of silence, Dark got her attention again.

"What do you think that means?"

Sen looked up at him with wide eyes. "I have to speak with Ness first and see if my suspicions are correct."

"What suspicions?"

"When I was a teenager, I was in a car accident. They told me I couldn't ever have children, I need to know if Ness has a similar problem."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If Ness has the same problem, then the two beings of unnatural creation are to bring life to both Ness and myself. Do you understand?"

"Not really."

"Children."

Dark's eyes widened as Sen headed off to find Ness and discover whether or not her assumptions are correct.

"Children?"


	11. Unexpected

**A/N: Don't own D.N.Angel, but I totally love it. Enjoy the next chapter, cause things are about to get more complicated.**

Sen found Ness in her painting room. She was sitting there in front of the newest painting she had just completed.

"Ness? Can I come in?"

Ness glanced up suddenly at sound of someone speaking. She had been thinking about everything that Krad had told her and hadn't heard Sen approach.

"Sure, come on it."

Sen walked in and smiled at her sad friend. "You okay?"

"Yeah, do you know the truth?"

Sen grabbed a stool and sat next to Ness. "Yeah, Dark told me. I wanted to know how you were holding up?"

Ness didn't answer. Instead she just stared at the picture she had finished earlier after Krad had told her the truth.

Sen looked at the canvas and gasped. "It's beautiful."

It was Krad, standing in the hallway with his eyes on the painter. His wings were spread out against the walls as he stood there with watchful eyes. It was done quite well and in perfect detail.

"Yeah," Ness said sadly. Sen looked over at her with a sympathetic look. The girl was obviously upset about this whole "Krad in her grandfather" thing."

"I have a question for you?" Sen asked catching Ness' attention.

"Okay."

"I was thinking about this prophecy earlier, and I think I may have figured it out. I think that we are the 'dead world' that the prophecy was referring to was us."

"How so?" Ness asked with a confused look on her face.

"Children."

"Children! That's silly. Besides I can't have children. I was very sick as a child and it messed up my ovaries."

"That's just it, I can't have children either. We are both 'dead' in that sense."

Ness' eyes widened. "Do you seriously believe it is possible? Or are you just pulling my chain?"

Sen smiled and shook her head. "I totally believe it could happen, and I think that Dark and Krad are the ones to do it."

Ness' eyes widened further. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, the prophecy mentioned 'two beings of unnatural creation' and they both were created unnaturally, so why not?"

Ness' heart began to speed up at the thought. She and Krad could be together?

A sudden knock on the door broke the girls out of their conversation.

"Who could that be?" Ness said to herself as she stood. Sen shrugged and followed her, covering up the painting of Krad in the process.

They approached the door cautiously, almost like they were afraid something was going to jump out at them.

Ness unlocked it and then opened the door slowly.

"Hi there sweetheart."

Ness almost fainted. It would figure that something like this would happen. Sen was also in shock at what was going on.

"We decided to come and visit a little earlier than planned. That's okay isn't it?"

Ness nodded as she allowed the couple to pass into her home before shutting and locking the door behind her.

"So, what new creations have you been working on?" the man asked stepping into the art room carefully.

Ness rushed into the room to cover the painting of Krad, only to discover that it was already covered.

"Thank God," she said out loud. The man and the woman standing in the room turned to her.

"Is something wrong dear?"

Ness smiled widely before engulfing both in a hug. "No, I'm just surprised to see you. I wasn't expecting you until after your anniversary."

The man smiled back at her. "Yes, well we couldn't wait to see what our young granddaughter was up to here. Is this a friend of yours?"

Sen stepped forward and shook Satoshi's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hiwatari, and Mrs. Hiwatari. Ness has told me such great things about you."

Ness was freaking out. Sen was easy to explain, friend staying with her for a few days, but two men with wings coming out of their backs and one of them used to "live" in her grandfather was going to be a little more difficult.

"Hey Ness, I'm going to go into the living room and tidy up that mess we made the other day," Sen said with a wink. "Why don't you show your grandparents to their room and then some more of your paintings."

"That's a great idea. That mess is going to take some time to clean," Ness said praying that the guys would stay in the living room where they were supposed to be. "Come on Gramps, Gran and I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Sen watched them head toward the bedrooms before she rushed back into the living room and nearly knocked over Krad in the process.

"You guys have got to hide!" she said with desperation in her voice.

Dark nodded since he had been listening to Ness' inner turmoil all this time. Krad however was a little more difficult to convince.

"Why should I? I don't remember promising to take orders from you."

Sen growled at the blonde before she grabbed his by the front of his coat. "Listen here buddy, Ness is in there freaking out right now because her loving, and completely oblivious, grandparents have decided to show up unexpectedly. Now if you care for her at all you'll find a place to hide and quick."

Krad was surprised for two reasons. One, no one ever spoke to him that way, and two, Master Satoshi was in this house at this very moment and he couldn't think of a place to hide.

Sen however had no problem. Finding an empty closet against the wall, she threw Krad in there and warned him to remain silent. Dark it seems had already hidden elsewhere and it was better that she didn't know where he was.

Krad had only been in the closet for about ten seconds when he heard voices enter the living room. One was Ness' sweet voice that he was rapidly growing accustomed to, and the other two he didn't recognize.

"You did a great job in here Sen. It's almost like nothing ever happened," Ness said. A male voice, which he assumed to be Master Satoshi's, spoke next.

"I don't know what you girls could have done to create a mess in the first place. You don't seem like party girls to me."

"Oh, we were just doing some baking and then forgot to wash our hands and accidentally got flour on everything," Sen said. "We would offer you some of the cookies we made, but they burned in the oven due to my forgetfulness."

Krad could hear her voice in his head talking about how lame an excuse that was, but it was all she had to work with. Then he heard another female voice, this time it was Risa's, speak.

"That's strange. I've never known Ness to burn anything. By the way, did you two plan to look like that or did it just happen?"

Ness and Sen looked at each other before they remembered that their hair and eye colors had changed.

"Oh," Ness said with a smile. "We were just experimenting with a new look. I thought that amethyst eyes would look best with gold specks and she said that the opposite would look better. Then I said that black hair and blonde streaks would look better and she also disagreed so we each did our own look and it turns out that we were both right."

Krad smiled. Although he had never like the look on Dark, on Ness it was perfect.

Sen smiled to herself suddenly. "What's so funny?" Satoshi asked her with a soft smile. Sen shook her head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something is all."

Krad had forgotten that she could hear his thoughts. Usually he just tuned hers out, but right now he could hear them clearly, since they were his only link to what was really going on right outside of the door.

However, the next words he heard he wasn't prepared for.

"It's hot in here," Satoshi said. "Do you mind if I hang up my jacket in this closet?"


	12. Discoveries

**A/N: I don't own DNAngel, but I absolutly love it. Enjoy!**

"It's hot in here, Satoshi said. "Do you mind if I hang up my jacket in this closet?"

Sen's eyes widened, that was where Krad was hiding.

"Sure," Ness said with a smile before turning back to Risa. Sen stood and started for Satoshi, hoping to catch him in time.

Krad stood there waiting. If Satoshi opened the door, all hell was going to break loose, and he didn't want to deal with that and he definably didn't want to cause problems for Ness.

"Mr. Hiwatari," Sen said just as Satoshi's hand rested on the doorknob. "Let me hang that up for you."

Satoshi smiled at the girl. "How kind," he said before handing her his jacket and sitting back down. Sen let out the breath she was holding and then opened the door and tossed the jacket at Krad.

"Hang that up," she said to him in her head. He glared at her before the door shut in his face. Krad dropped the jacket, not about to hang it up, and went back to listening to the conversation.

Dark was sure that his hiding place was the best, though rather cramped. He had taken to hiding in a small cabinet in the kitchen, next to the pots and pans. He remained as still as he could and listened to the conversation through Ness' thoughts.

It was hard getting into that cabinet with actual wings. He never thought that he would have to stuff himself into a cabinet in the first place, but there wasn't anywhere else to hide.

Suddenly he heard some footsteps entering the kitchen, followed by voices, both sounding very familiar.

"Oh, what should we have for dinner dear?"

"Don't know. What do you want?"

"I feel like cooking something special for you. I haven't seen you in so long that I want to make your favorite dish."

"Oh, Gran, I couldn't have you cooking on your vacation."

Someone touched the cabinet and Dark's eyes widened. He tried to get the message out to Ness, but her own thoughts were blocking his message.

"No, no, I want to. I am sure that you haven't had a good meal in a long time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," The cabinet door opened and Dark was staring at a pair of legs. "Just let me get…"

Dark came face to face with an older Risa Hiwatari.

"Hello," he said.

Risa screamed and Dark covered his ears. Ness rushed to Risa's side. "Gran? What's wrong?" Risa didn't answer, just pointed. Ness turned to the cabinet and was in complete shock.

"Oh no," she said as Dark uncovered his ears. Bye this time both Sen and Satoshi had entered to find out what was going on.

"Ness, what happened?" Sen asked. Ness looked at Sen with wide eyes.

"Gran just discovered a houseguest is all," Ness said seriously. Sen's eyes widened as she rushed over and stared at Dark squished in the cabinet.

"Damn," Sen said she held out her hand. "I guess that you should just come out now that you've been discovered."

Dark reached out and took Sen's hand before he remembered how badly the pain was. Sen fell to the floor as Dark fell out of the cabinet, both groaning in pain. Sen's black wings sprouted from her back as both Ness and Risa moved away from them.

Finally they separated and Satoshi stepped forward. "Dark?"

Amethyst eyes looked up at him clouded with pain before clearing. "Satoshi?"

Satoshi's blue eyes widened as he knelt down next to Sen. He looked at her wings and then back at Dark. Then he turned to Ness with sharp eyes.

"If Dark is here, then…he can't be far behind."

"He?"

Dark's eyes widened. "Krad!" he said in his eyes. Ness gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

Satoshi's eyes narrowed at his own granddaughter. "You know," he said. Ness looked over at Sen, who was sitting up with wide eyes. Satoshi turned to Sen and glared at her before leaving the room.

"Now I know why you offered to hang up my coat," he said as he left. Ness jumped up and rushed into the other room, followed closely by Dark, Sen, and Risa.

Ness was faster and stood in front of the closet. "Gramps, what are you talking about?" she said with a forceful voice.

Satoshi narrowed his eyes. "I never thought I'd see the day when my own granddaughter would lie to me."

"Satoshi, you aren't even sure if Krad is here," Dark said. Satoshi turned to him, his blue eyes as sharp as ever.

"You're here, and whenever you're around, Krad isn't far behind." He turned back to Ness. "Now move."

Ness crossed her arms and stood directly in front of the closet door. "No."

Krad couldn't believe that Dark had blown their cover. He waited patiently on the other side of the door, praying that Master Satoshi would give up and all this would be over.

"No? You will listen to your elders young lady," Satoshi said. Risa moved forward and placed her hand on Satoshi's arm gently.

"Please stop this," she said.

"Not until I know," Satoshi answered before asking Ness to move again.

"I said 'No!'"

"You will move, even if I have to make you."

"Then make me."

"Why don't you just move?"

"I am not going to let you injure or interrogate anyone in my house. You aren't an officer anymore."

"He will pay for what he has done to me!" Satoshi yelled. "Do you have any idea what that bastard put me through?"

"Yes, but I'm still not moving."

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause I love him!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Ness knew that she couldn't take them back. Her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't meant to say that, but it had just slipped out.

Dark and Sen stood back in mild surprise that she would just say that like that. Risa was in shock, and Satoshi couldn't believe what he had just heard.

And in the closet, Krad had fallen to the floor with his hand over his eyes as he smiled to himself. For some reason, he didn't care who had heard Ness say that, he was just happy that she had.

Suddenly a strange white light engulfed him and Krad blinked in surprise.

"What the hell!"


	13. Changes and Warnings

**A/N: I don't own DNAngel. If I did...well then I would have Dark and Krad all to myself.**

"What the hell!"

Ness turned to the voice coming from the closet. A bright white light was shining through the cracks making it impossible to stare at the closet for long.

A scream rang out from the closet, a scream of pain and Ness moved forward to open the door, but as soon as she touched the handle she pulled her hand back. The handle was burning up, almost like there was a fire behind the door.

So Ness began to pound on the door. "Krad?"

Satoshi and the others backed up, Sen occasionally running into Dark. It wasn't until she actually had her side pressed up against Dark that she realized she wasn't in pain.

"Dark?"

He turned and looked at her. She was pressed up against him, yet there was no pain. What the hell was going on here?

Ness continued to hit the door for a few more seconds before the light suddenly stopped. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Ness looked up at the door, now that she could see without blinding herself. "Krad?" she said gently. There was no answer from behind the door. Ness looked over at Sen.

"What's going on in there?"

Sen shook her head. "I only hear my own thoughts, I don't even hear him anymore. It's like he disappeared."

Ness looked back at the door before attempting to try opening it again. She had just placed her hand on the handle when both Dark and Sen cried out in pain and jumped away from each other, causing Ness to jump in the process.

She glared back at them. Sen shrugged and Dark mumbled an apology. Ness turned back to the door, scared for what she was going to find there.

"Open the damn door," a voice said beside her. Ness looked and saw her grandfather standing there with his sidearm out and ready.

"Put that away," Ness said firmly. "He will be treated with respect while in this house, despite your past. Do I make myself clear Gramps?"

Satoshi glared at her, but replaced the sidearm into his wife's purse where he usually hides it. Ness looked back at the door and touched the now cool handle. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside, it was darker than she could have ever though possible. She took a step in and heard a strange noise come from under her feet; she looked down and found that she had stepped on feathers, white feathers.

Ness looked back up into the closet. Something was terribly wrong here. "Krad?" she said in a slightly worried tone. A moan came from the far corner of the small closet, drawing Ness' attention there.

Ness knelt down, hoping to see better in the darkness within the closet. "Krad? Is that you?"

An arm reached out toward her bringing it into the light. The sleeve was a part of Krad's outfit. Ness grabbed the hand and smiled into the darkness.

"Oh, Krad. I was so worried about you. What happened?"

"I…" Krad started, still hidden within the dark. "I don't know. I heard you…. say that you loved me and then this light engulfed me. It was the most horrible pain I had ever felt. I…you're holding my hand."

Ness looked down at their hands, his larger one in her much smaller one.

"No pain," Ness said looking back up to where she knew Krad was and smiled even wider. "There's no more pain."

Suddenly Satoshi poked his head into the closet. "Get him out here Ness. He and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Ness went to say something to her grandfather when Krad spoke. "I'm coming Satoshi, no need to get so angry with her."

Ness stood and walked out of the closet, glaring at her grandfather. Satoshi didn't notice. Ness walked over to Sen and Dark, as both of their eyes grew wide in surprise.

"I can't believe that… What's up?"

Sen didn't say anything, just pointed over behind her. Ness followed her finger before she fainted dead right there on the floor.

Something had happened to Krad. He still had gorgeous eyes and the blondest hair, but he had changed.

His wings were gone, almost like they hadn't ever existed. His clothes had changed slightly, although they were still the same color as before. His outfit was more modern now than before. He was wearing a white jacket with sleeves just like his outfit before, but he was now wearing a pair of white pants, which were very tight on him, sneakers, and a white t-shirt.

His hair was still long, but it was shorter than before, only going to about his shoulders. The strand that hung in front of his face was still there, but this time it stopped by his chin rather than his waist. He looked like he belonged there.

Krad looked at himself with wide eyes. "What the hell is this?"

Ness was on the floor, passed out from the shock. Krad noticed her and was instantly by her side. He removed his jacket, revealing his muscular arms that weren't noticeable before. He quickly placed the jacket behind her head before trying to wake her up.

"Ness?"

"Krad, I believe you and I need to have a conversation," Satoshi said with a voice that indicated that it wasn't optional. Krad looked down at Ness and then up at Satoshi, who was standing by the back door glaring at him, and then back at Ness.

"Sen, watch over her. I'll be right back," he said before gently brushing the hair away from Ness' face and standing. He followed Satoshi out the door and waited patiently for the older gentleman to start.

Satoshi shut the door behind him and motioned for Krad to follow him. They walked out to a small gazebo in the corner of the yard with a small table and two chairs located there. The gazebo was covered with white flowers and looked the picture of innocence, but Krad knew that things weren't always what they seemed.

Satoshi took a seat and motioned for Krad to do the same. Once both men were seated, Satoshi began talking.

"I don't know how you got free of the Black Wings, or how you managed to meet my granddaughter, but I want you to leave her and never interfere with my family again."

Krad said nothing.

"This is not a request or a negotiation. I expect that my orders be obeyed. When we were together you had a problem following my orders, but this time I will not allow it. You will do as I say whether you like it or not."

Again, Krad said nothing.

"You have cause problems for the Hikaris for far to long and I won't have you starting on my only granddaughter. She thinks that she is in love with you and anything done on your part to make her believe that should be undone. I will not have her suffering for someone who doesn't love her."

"What gives you the right?"

Satoshi glared at the young man in front of him. "What did you…"

"I said what gives you the right?"

Krad was glaring at Satoshi now with his gold eyes unflinching. It was a stare-down and neither man wanted to lose.

"What gives you the right to decide how I feel on something, on what is best for Ness?"

"I am her grandfather and have been there for her when others would not. She is the most important person to me, next to my wife, in the world. I would do anything for her."

"Even break her heart."

"And I know how you feel because for a time you and I were one person and I know how you operate."

Krad's eyes grew narrower. "Times have changed Satoshi. I am not the same as I was before."

"I doubt that," Satoshi answered, his hand clenching into a fist. "You are still the same bastard you were before, only looking out for number one. You almost destroyed me just so you could have your own body, or did you forget about all the pain and suffering I had to go through."

"I didn't forget."

"Then leave my family alone."

Krad took a deep breath before he began speaking again. His anger was getting the best of him and as much as he would like it, he wasn't about to just punch Ness' grandfather.

"I didn't know Ness was your granddaughter when I met her. And once I found out, I knew that something like this would happen, but I found that I couldn't leave. I still can't leave. I belong here and whether you like it or not I plan to stay here."

Krad stood and began walking back to the house when he heard Satoshi's voice again. "Do you want to end up like Dark?"

Krad stopped and walked back to Satoshi. "What are you talking about, old man?"

Satoshi narrowed his eyes at the remark, but said nothing of it. "Risa and I spoke of what happened between her and Dark once. She told me that he had been in love with Risa's grandmother years ago, but he was forced to leave her and he swears that he will never love another because the pain he felt was too strong."

"I don't understand what…"

"Let me finish. Think about this, what if you and Dark are only here for a short amount of time? Wouldn't it be easier to break her heart now and give her time to heal than to remain here for however long you may be, letting her get her hopes up of a future with you, have her get use to having you around and depending on you. Then you up and disappear, leaving her all alone with nothing but painful memories and the knowledge that she will never see you again haunt her for the rest of her days."

Krad said nothing, but Satoshi did have a slight point. What if they succeed in fulfilling the prophecy and then both he and Dark disappears?

"I ask you to do this for two reasons. I don't like you and I don't want to see my granddaughter go through that kind of heartache. If you care for her at all, you'll leave tomorrow morning."

Satoshi stood and walked passed Krad. "I would have you leave now, but that would look to suspicious. At least by tomorrow you will have come up with a reasonable lie to tell her. You're good at that."

Satoshi walked back into the house, leaving Krad standing under the gazebo alone with his thoughts.


	14. More than friends

**Don't own DNAngel**

Dark and Sen were trying their best to wake Ness up, but it appeared that the shock was too much for her. Suddenly Krad appeared at her side.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Sen said standing. Her black wings were fluttering behind her. Dark stood too as Krad knelt down and picked Ness up.

"I'm taking her to her room," he said in an almost sad voice. Dark narrowed his eyes at the tone. In the few months that they had been forced together, Krad had changed for the better and they had actually been getting along. So, when Krad sounded sad, Dark wanted to know why.

Amethyst eyes turned to Satoshi, who was in a surprisingly good mood. He had been in such a mood since returning to the house.

Once Krad was out of the room, Dark turned to him. "What did you do?"

Satoshi and Risa both looked at Dark with surprise in their eyes. "Whatever do you mean Dark?" Satoshi said.

Dark slammed his fist on a nearby coffee table. "You know exactly what I mean. What the hell did you say to Krad to make him act like that?"

"Nothing that wasn't true," Satoshi said in his cold voice. He hadn't spoken like that in years, but it was obvious that it was meant for Dark. Dark narrowed his eyes.

"What exactly did you say?"

"That I didn't like him and that I wanted him to stay away from my family. Once I pointed out the reasons why he understood."

Risa gasped. "But Ness loves him. How could you break her heart like that?"

"Better now than later. He'll be leaving tomorrow and then I won't have to worry about that bastard ever again. Honey," Satoshi said to Risa," he is the reason I never wanted sons. I couldn't deal with the fact that my son would have to go through the pain and suffering I did."

Risa narrowed her eyes and stood. "I think that you forget sometimes that it was Dark and Krad both that helped us to meet each other and for my sister and Daisuke to realize their feelings for each other."

"I know that, but Daisuke is so different than I am."

"No kidding, you are much more uptight than he is," Sen said before realizing her mistake. Both Satoshi and Risa were looking at her now with curious expressions.

"How do you know Daisuke and my sister?" Risa asked. Sen groaned she really didn't want to do this right now.

"My name is Sen Evans."

"Evans? Why does that sound familiar?" Satoshi said with a slight scratch of his head. He turned to Risa. "Didn't their daughter marry some guy named Evans?"

"Yes, and they moved away because of his job." Risa turned back to Sen. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"You know how you are Ness' grandparents. Well, Daisuke Niwa and Riku Niwa are mine. You are my Great-Aunt and Great-Uncle that I have never met."

If knowing that Dark and Krad were both alive wasn't shock enough for one day, Sen was sure that meeting her would be and even bigger one, if that was possible.

Both Risa and Satoshi sat down, too much in shock to speak.

* * *

Krad gently laid Ness down on her bed and just stared at her. She was so peaceful while she slept that he didn't want to leave her. He gently touched her bare arm and smiled. There was no pain, no suffering this time like that past few months. He could hold her in his arms, love her properly, and kiss her without any fear of hurting her.

Krad's smile fell, but how long would it last? After they completed the prophecy, what would happen to him and Dark?

Krad kicked off the sneakers he had been wearing and slid into bed next to Ness. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him, as if he was afraid that she would disappear.

"I can hold her now," he thought, "if only this once, I can hold her."

"Krad?"

Ness' voice startled him and he almost fell right out of the bed, but Ness' arms were around him, holding him to her.

"Don't leave me," she said against his chest. Krad looked down at her. She was glowing, like she had before when near him or Dark, but this time it was different. Her hair was getting shorter and lighter.

Ness looked up at him with her now green eyes. Krad looked at her surprised. "I had forgotten that this is what you really looked like," he said as he gently ran his fingers through her short hair. Ness blinked before sitting up and looking into her vanity mirror.

Her hair and eyes were back to normal; it was like nothing had ever happened. Krad sat up next to her with a smile on his face.

Ness raised a hand and ran it through her hair. "It's amazing," she said. "I was actually getting used to having dark hair, but now I'm back to normal."

Krad just looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Ness smiled as she watched him through the mirror. She turned to him.

"Did…did you hear what I said…when you were in the closet?"

"Yes," Krad said smiling as she turned a violent shade of red and was doing her best not to look at him.

"I…I…"

Krad leaned down next to her ear and gently whispered. "I love you too."

Ness gasped before she turned to Krad. He was looking at her with such gentleness that Ness felt like she could cry. She smiled instead and pulled Krad towards her for a kiss.

It started off innocent enough, but as time went on the kiss grew more fevered, more passionate. Before Ness knew it she was lying back on her bed with Krad's body over hers and her hands were already working on untucking his shirt.

Krad didn't know how they had ended up that way, but he didn't care. Screw what Satoshi had said. He was going to find a way to stay with her even if it killed him. Krad gently worked his way down her neck as Ness worked her way under his shirt.

Neither heard anyone call them for dinner, and neither of them cared. By the time Sen went to check on them, they were lying asleep in each other's arms after showing how much they loved the other.

Sen smiled as she headed back to the kitchen. She was happy for them and would keep quiet about the newest step in their relationship until Satoshi was gone.

Krad and Ness slept peacefully, without a care in the world. He held her tightly in his arms after making passionate love to her only a few hours ago. Neither noticed the bright light that surrounded them before becoming concentrated on Ness' stomach and disappearing.


	15. Moving on

Dark and Sen finally convinced Satoshi and Risa to go to bed. It was almost one in the morning and both grandparents were worried about Ness.

"It isn't like her to just skip a meal like that," Risa said before yawning. "I mean…it isn't good for her."

"I agree dear," Satoshi answered. "Perhaps we should go check on her."

"I did that already," Sen said smiling. "She was so surprised by the day's events that she passed out due to exhaustion. I managed to wake her up slightly, and before she went back to sleep she asked me to tell you both 'goodnight' for her."

Dark raised an eyebrow at her obvious lie, but said nothing. Satoshi, however, bought it.

"Very well," he said before helping Risa up. "Come along dear. It's time for bed."

Risa nodded before yawning again and leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. They walked out of the room and went straight to bed.

Sen sighed and turned to Dark. "What a day," she said as she began to tidy up a bit. Dark began gathering up the coffee cups and other miscellaneous dishes.

"I agree," he said walking into the kitchen. Sen followed before noticing the mess Risa had left in the kitchen.

"What did you think of dinner by the way?"

Dark shrugged. "It was better than what Daisuke had to eat before. When she was fourteen, the poor girl couldn't cook at all. Her food was uneatable. At least now I can eat it and not feel sick."

"I liked it, but it was so messy. I don't even know what the dish was."

"I don't care to know," Dark said as he placed the dishes in the sink. "You wash and I'll dry."

Sen nodded as she gathered the rest of the dishes up and began washing them. It was a tight fit in the kitchen with two people, both with wings, trying to clean up, but somehow they managed it.

Finally Dark dried the last dish and put it away. "I have never been one for housework," he said, "but that wasn't so bad."

Sen smiled. Then she looked back at her wings. "Hey Dark? Would you do me a favor?"

Dark shrugged. "I guess."

Sen smiled even wider before motioning for him to follow her outside. Once there Sen took a few steps away from him and began flapping her wings.

"I'm going to try flying and I want you to keep an eye on me in case I fall or something."

Dark nodded. "Alright, but don't go too high now."

Sen rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said before taking off into the air. Once in the air, Sen realized that she didn't have to flap her wings they would just glide. It was a wonderfully free feeling being up there without a care in the world.

Sen shut her eyes and just flew around for a while.

Then a voice spoke near her ear. "You're doing quite well."

Sen gasped and almost fell, but a hand gently grasped her elbow. Sen looked up into Dark's eyes and relaxed.

"You scared me," she said gently slapping his arm. Dark laughed and released her before flying around her.

"It is so easy to do that. You should really pay more attention."

Sen narrowed her eyes in mock anger and fly towards him until she was nose-to-nose with him.

"So should you," she whispered. She tried to move away, but at some point Dark's arms had encircled her waist.

"Dark?" she said.

"Your wings are disappearing," he said. Sen looked behind her and sure enough her wings were gone.

"Oh, thank you for hanging onto me. Falling would not have been much fun."

"It depends. You have to trust that someone would catch you."

Sen looked at Dark, who had an evil grin on his face, and gasped. "Don't you dare."

Dark smiled wider before releasing his hold on Sen. What he wasn't expecting was for Sen to wrap her body around his. The moment his arms released her, her arms were around his neck and her legs were around his waist.

It took them both all of three seconds to realize how close they were, and even three more seconds to realize that they weren't in any pain.

Dark was doing his best not to touch her, but it was proving to be very difficult. "Sen," he said in a calm voice, though he was anything but, "I'm going to lower us to the ground. When we get there please let go of me."

Sen just nodded. She didn't trust herself to say anything. Dark carefully lowered them to the ground until he was standing on the lawn again. "Okay," he said. "You can let go now."

Sen unwrapped herself from Dark and took a few steps back. The memory of their kiss came flying back to her and she turned several shades darker. Luckily it was dark and Dark couldn't see her clearly.

"I'll just go inside," she said before rushing into the house.

Dark just stood there, thinking. She had looked so terrified, and yet so sad when she had left.

His mind went back to Rika, his first and only love, Risa's grandmother. She was so beautiful and kind, and he had to hurt her in the end, to protect her.

Was that what he was doing now? Protecting Sen from being hurt later? He loved her, had for a while now, but was he purposely distancing himself from her? Dark shook his head at the thought. Sen and Rika are different people. Sen is beautiful and kind too, but she has a chance to have something that Rika never could.

Sen has a chance to have all of him, not just part.

Dark's head snapped up. That was it, what he needed to know. Krad was right when he said that they were free. They were free, to do what they never could before.

Dark moved into the house silently, using his skills acquired from being a thief for so long. This time however, his goal was much higher.

* * *

Sen had changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, both gray. It was what she usually slept in and it was what she was most comfortable in.

She sighed as she slid into bed and closed her eyes. She tried to sleep, but it evaded her. Her thoughts were solely on Dark and the look in his eyes before. There had been desire, passion, but he was also afraid. There had been fear in his eyes and sadness.

Sen groaned as she flipped her pillow over her face. The soft pillow over her face was a comfort and it allowed her to scream out her frustrations without waking the whole neighborhood, including the slumbering couples on either side of her rooms.

Sen sighed before lifting the pillow from her face. Her gold eyes met with amethyst and she almost let out a scream, but a hand quickly covered her mouth.

"It's just me Sen," Dark said. Sen calmed at the sound of his voice as he removed his hand. Instantly he was hit with a pillow.

"What the hell were you doing? You scared me half to death."

"Sorry," Dark whispered before taking a seat next to her on the bed. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Sen sighed. "You don't have to say anything Dark. I get it."

Dark narrowed his eyes. "Get what?"

"That you don't love me," Sen said in a serious voice. Dark looked at her with confused eyes.

"I didn't say that," he said.

"You didn't have to. I could see it in your eyes. You're afraid, I can see it."

Dark nodded. "I'll admit that I am scared, but not for the reasons you seem to think." He took her hands in his. "I have to tell you a story and I want you to try and understand."

Sen nodded and listened to Dark's story about his first love and how it was never meant to be.

"We cared deeply for each other, but I wasn't free to be with her. I understood that and she knew that I was bound to my fate. It still hurts knowing that I never had a chance with her, not really."

"I'm sorry. It's hard when you love someone so much only to learn that you can never be with them," Sen said with tears in her eyes. She tried to turn away from Dark, but his eyes held hers making it impossible for her to move.

"Why are you crying?" he said as he gently wiped a stray tear from her cheek. That opened the floodgates and she found herself pressed against his chest, crying, with his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you Dark," she whispered so quietly that he almost couldn't hear her.

Dark smiled as he held her, before he was engulfed in darkness and the pain started.


	16. Return to Before

**A/N: I don't own DNAngel. Once again I apologize cause this story is not my best work, but I hope you are enjoying it anyways.**

Sen felt Dark go rigid in her arms. She looked up at him and gasped at the sight. His face was showing how much pain he was in.

"Dark?" Sen said almost panicking. He was in pain, and she didn't know how to stop it. She quickly laid him down on her bed, still trying to awaken him.

"Dark? Please wake up Dark," she said quietly. Suddenly a dark light engulfed him, causing Sen to back away from him. She couldn't look upon him anymore as the light grew.

Suddenly the room began to get unbearably hot and Dark was screaming. Someone was pounding on the door, but Sen couldn't get there. Then the light and screaming stopped and the room was tossed into darkness.

Sen lowered her hands from her face. She didn't know when she had placed them there, but she lowered them now and looked around for Dark. He was lying on the floor before her. She rushed over to him and looked down at him.

Like Krad, he had changed. He was in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with a black trench coat over it. His hair was short, almost normal looking, like Satoshi's hair in Ness' picture. The only difference was that it was still wild and not combed down properly.

Sen reached out a hand to touch him when Dark opened his eyes. Amethyst connected with gold and Sen sighed in relief.

"I thought…something…horrible had happened," she said with a slight smile.

Suddenly the door busted open and Krad and Ness busted in, both looking like they had just been awoken from a deep sleep. Behind them were Satoshi and Risa.

"What happened?" Ness said coming into the room when she heard a crunching noise under her feet. She looked down as Krad flipped on the light.

There on the floor were dark feathers, like the ones that made up Dark's wings. In the light, Dark's appearance was more obvious to everyone else. They were all in shock.

Krad was the first to recover. "You look…good Dark," he said. Dark nodded. "Thanks Krad."

Satoshi didn't know what was going on around her, but he damn sure wasn't going to allow either his granddaughter or his newly discovered niece to be burdened with either one of these men. He turned and walked away, with Risa right behind him.

Krad and Ness rushed over to them. Dark and Krad shook hands while both girls hugged.

"We tried to get in here sooner, but the door was really hot," Ness said with a smile. Sen smiled back.

"I could hear someone pounding on the door. I'll bet it was Krad, but I couldn't get to the door. It was too dark in here," Sen answered.

"I understand," Ness said with a smile. Sen gasped suddenly, catching Ness off guard.

"Ness…your hair and eyes have returned to normal…"

Ness ran her hand through her hair. "I know. It just happened, and neither Krad or I know why."

Sen smiled. It was great that those two had finally admitted to being attracted to one another. The tension between them was growing thicker everyday.

Krad looked at Dark. His hair was shorter, but he was still the same guy he was before. What had happened to them? Not too long ago they were enemies, now they are almost best friends…what happened?

"Dark?" Krad said glancing over at the girls. "How long do you think we can stay here with them?"

Dark looked over at the girls before looking back at Krad. Something was bothering him and Dark had a feeling it had to do with what Satoshi had said to him.

"Krad, I think that the prophecy wanted us to stay with them forever. It would make no sense for us to come here and change their lives and then just disappear again." Krad nodded. "You really love Ness, don't you?"

Krad looked at the blonde-haired girl laughing with Sen. He nodded again. "With all my heart."

If someone had told him fifty years ago that both he and Krad would get along one day, Dark would have laughed like there was no tomorrow. Now, however, he and Krad had something in common. They both were in love and neither wanted to leave them.

Ness yawned. "I'm tired," she announced. "I'm going back to bed," she said giving Sen and Dark both hugs and then winking at Krad. Krad smiled before waving goodbye to the other two before following her out.

Sen laughed at the display. She knew exactly where they were going. She suddenly felt eyes on her and looked over at Dark. He was watching her with his intense eyes.

"Something wrong?" she asked quietly. Dark didn't answer. Instead he just walked over to her until he was within inches of her. "Dark?" He lifted his hand and gently ran it across her cheek.

"You love me," he said causing Sen to suddenly become embarrassed. She had forgotten she had said that.

"I…" Sen couldn't speak. Dark lifted his other hand to her other cheek as he continued to stare into her eyes.

Sen didn't know it, but her hair and eyes had returned to her original colors and Dark was just admiring her beauty.

Her gray eyes were watching him with curiosity as her brown hair flowed passed her shoulders in waves. She was stunning.

"Dark?"

Dark smiled slightly at the confused girl. "You're beautiful."

Sen blushed slightly when she realized that suddenly she felt shy again, like she did before this whole thing started. She was starting to feel like her old self again, the one that sat in her office all-day and lived only for her work. The one who never went out and dated, the one who didn't let anyone close to her.

"I love you."

Sen gasped at Dark's words. He loved her, something she never thought she would hear from anyone. She smiled in supreme happiness.

She pulled him close and kissed him with all she was worth. Dark wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. For all he was worth, he wasn't going to ever let her go. He was going to keep her in his arms for as long as he lived.

Hours later they lay in each other's arms, sleeping gently. A bright light surrounded them before concentrating on Sen's stomach and disappearing. Neither noticed it as they slept through the night.


	17. The Next Morning

The two couples woke up the next day all with smiles on their faces. They were the happiest they could ever remember.

Sen felt like this was the first time she could remember when she had ever been this happy. Up till now, her life was her work, but now she had something else to live for. She smiled the smile of a woman in love for the first time and enjoying every minute of it.

Dark knew that he would always love Rika, but Sen was different and he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, however long that may be. He was finally free from the Black Wings and could love her with his whole heart, instead of just half. He knew that Sen was the only girl for him, and he wasn't about to give her up.

Ness could have died right then and known that she wouldn't have cared. She was the happiest she could ever remember, even more than when her first painting was hung in the Museum of Modern Art. She didn't ever want this moment to end and as she wrapped her arms tighter around Krad's body, she knew that it never would.

Krad was amazed at his own actions. He had changed so much in the last few months that he was appalled by he own actions in the past, especially towards Satoshi. He knew the reason for this changed was allowing this girl into his heart. She managed to weasel her way so deep into his soul that he would never be able to completely get her out of his system, not that he wanted to. He wanted to stay with her forever, and no force on Earth was going to stop this, not even Satoshi Hiwatari.

Satoshi was growing restless. He had been up almost all night since they had awoken to Dark's screams. He refused to believe that Krad could have changed so much that he would stay with Ness forever. Ness only thinks she's in love with Krad and when the haze she was currently under faded away, she would realize that it was a mistake to get involved with Krad. She won't like being under his control. She didn't like being under her parents' control and she won't like being under Krad's. Satoshi thought about the other girl's feelings too. Sen and Ness were quite similar, although Sen seemed more practical. Sen would more than likely come out of the haze first and succeed in throwing both of those…unnatural creatures out of this house and out of their lives. Satoshi sighed as he ran a hand through his white hair. If that didn't work, he already had a back-up plan in motion.

Risa watched her husband from the kitchen. He seemed to be relaxed, but she knew that he was just waiting for the "children" to come into the room and then his anger would explode. Satoshi was a good man, and very sweet, but he was also very protective. If something wasn't going right in the family, he worked his hardest to fix it. As far as he was concerned, Krad and Dark were problems that needed to be solved. Risa, herself, felt that her husband was over exaggerating the situation. The girls were happy and the guys cared about them. It was highly unlikely that they would just up and leave them. Dark was too noble to do such a thing, she knew from personal experience just how noble he was. Krad was a different story, but from what she had seen from him he seemed to care about Ness very much. He had changed enough that it seemed unlikely he would do anything to hurt Ness because it would hurt him as well.

Risa sighed. The others would be up soon and then she would talk with the girls, like her husband requested. She may not like the way her husband was handling the situation, but after being married to him for so long she knew that eventually he would realize his mistake and apologize. Plus, Risa knew that Ness wouldn't stand for this and if Sen was as stubborn as Ness then it wouldn't matter what Satoshi wanted her to say, the girls wouldn't kick the guys out and the guys wouldn't leave.

"Good morning Gran," a voice said beside her. Risa came out of her musings to face her dear little granddaughter.

"Thank goodness," she said with a smile. "Your hair has returned to normal. I was being to wonder if it was permanent."

Ness chuckled before sitting on a stool on the opposite side of the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Need any help with breakfast?"

"Nope, I'm making my special chocolate chip pancakes."

Ness' smile widened. "Really! I love those pancakes. I don't know how you do it, but for some reason they always taste better when you make them. Usually you only make them for special occasions though."

"This is a special occasion." Ness narrowed her eyes in confusion. "My dear granddaughter and my newly discovered niece are both in love. It is a time to celebrate."

Ness rested her head in her hands as she sat with her grandmother while she made the batter.

"I love you Gran, you know that. No matter how crazy Gramps is, you always are his voice of reason."

Risa's smile faded. "Not this time."

Ness frowned. "What do you mean?"

"In this particular case, your Gramps won't listen to me."

"What?"

"He doesn't believe that you are actually in love. He thinks that this is just a passing infatuation. He can't see what I can."

"Oh, what's that?"

Risa gave a little smile as she mixed the batter and poured in the chocolate chips. "I can see it in your eyes. You love Krad. I can see it in Sen's eyes too. She loves Dark. I don't understand why your Gramps chooses to ignore it."

The door opened and both Risa and Ness turned to a yawning Sen. "Morning all."

"Morning little niece," Risa said with a smile.

"So," Ness said with a smile. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Sen blushed slightly before calmly replying. "Better than ever. I have never had such a peaceful night's sleep."

Ness nodded with a knowing smile. Sen sat next on the stool next to Ness shaking her head. "Ness, you are impossible."

"I get it from Gramps, what do you expect. I am almost as stubborn as he is."

"If not more so," Risa said as she poured some batter into the pan. Ness smiled widely before turning back to Sen.

"Sen," she whispered, hoping that Risa wouldn't hear. "Can you still hear the voices?"

Sen looked over at Ness and nodded her head. "I thought they would go away when we completed the prophecy."

"I know, but I can still hear them."

Sen started to respond when her head began to pound. She shut her eyes to try and block out the pain, but it only intensified. She opened her eyes and glanced over at Ness to see that the same thing was going on there as well.

"You girls ready for the first batch?" Risa said, with her back to them.

Neither Sen nor Ness answered. Instead they fell to the floor and curled up into the fetal position, both trying desperately not to cry out in pain and alert the boys to their dilemma.

"Girls?" Risa said again before turning around. She was the one who let out the scream. Neither Ness nor Sen heard anything else as they passed out.

Krad and Dark were in that kitchen only seconds after they heard Risa's scream. They rushed over to the woman and asked her what was wrong. Risa seemed to be in shock.

"Risa," Dark said gently, "what's wrong?"

"Ness…Sen…they're…gone…"

Dark turned to Krad, who was standing on the other side of the island. The stools had been knocked over, but the girls were nowhere to be found.

"What the hell is going on here?"


	18. The Black Wings

**A/N: I don't own DNAngel. For those of you wondering about the voices in thier heads, here it is.**

Ness groaned as she sat up slowly. She didn't know what had happened, but she was sure going to need an aspirin.

Sen was next to her, still on the ground, but groaning in pain.

"What the hell happened?" she said as she slowly opened her eyes. Sen gasped, causing Ness to look around them in shock.

Everywhere around them was nothing but white. There were no walls, at least that they could see, or a ceiling either. It was just white all around them.

"I think the correct question is _where_ the hell are we?" Ness asked as she stood. Sen stood

too, grasping Ness' hand to help her up.

_Ah, you have awakened._

Ness and Sen both jumped at the sudden sound. "Who's there?" Ness demanded in a firm voice.

There was a sound like two people giggling and then someone spoke again.

_You are here._

"Yes, but where is here?" Sen said still looking around her.

_This is where I tell you the reason that the two of you were chosen rather than any generations after. Why your brother had to die._

Sen gasped. "You know my brother?"

_I knew your brother when he was here last. He has now gone on to another place, where you too shall one day go._

"So, we aren't dead?" Ness asked.

_No, I would not have the mother's of my saviors die so easily. _

"Mothers? Saviors? What are you talking about?"

_Allow me to show you if I may?_

"Who are you?"

_I am the voice in your head. The one who can see all and who can do nothing to prevent times from passing. I am the natural essence of the Black Wings._

"You are the Black Wings?"

_In a sense. I was created by the feelings produced by those who created the Black Wings. The ones known to you as Dark and Krad are known to me as brothers. Allow me to show myself to you._

Suddenly a being appeared before them. He had golden eyes, black hair, and a black overcoat with white clothes on underneath. He was beautiful and yet both girls felt they knew him somehow.

"I am known as Light. Dark and Krad are my twin brothers, created when the Niwa and Hikari families fought over the Black Wings. Dark and Krad were able to escape into the Hikari and Niwa bloodlines while I had to remain behind," he said with a voice as smooth a silk.

Sen stepped forward carefully. "What happened to the Black Wings?"

Light had a look of sadness upon his face. "My brothers could never get along. They constantly fought. When I was young I had a prophecy come to me. I tried to tell my brothers of it, but they were too interested in fighting and trying to become free to listen."

Ness sighed. "It figures."

"So the prophecy you speak of," Sen said, trying to stay on subject, "was the same one told to us?"

"Indeed it was."

Sen nodded. "What do you mean that we are the ones who are the 'mothers' of the 'saviors'?"

Light smiled. "I see that caught your interest. Allow me to show you a glimpse of what I have seen."

Light raised his hand and the whiteness began to fade away, into a place that looked like Ness' home.

"My home," Ness said with a bewildered look, "but then again, it's not."

"This is your home, but at a future time. Follow me."

Light walked through the doorway and into the Art room. Ness and Sen followed only to be confronted with an astounding sight.

There was the Black Wings, fully restored before them. Except now, it looked more peaceful, somehow.

"I don't understand," Ness said coming forward. "I saw it fall apart. I saw it become destroyed. What is it doing in my Art room?"

Light lifted a finger to his lips before pointing. "Watch."

Ness and Sen looked back at the Black Wings when suddenly two people walked into the room.

One was a tall boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a pair of white overalls and a white t-shirt, both covered with paint. Next to him was a girl who was slightly shorter than the boy with black hair and gray eyes. She was also dressed in overall and a white t-shirt, except hers were paint free.

"Okay Damian, it's time to finish the Black Wings."

"Kelli, you have been the perfect partner on this," Damian said as he picked up a nearby brush, "So I think it only far that you give it the final touch."

Kelli's gray eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure?" she said taking the brush from Damian's hands. "I don't want to mess it up."

Damian laughed. "You can't mess it up. We wanted it to be better than the original, and it will be. Now go put the finishing touch on it."

Kelli nodded and stepped forward. She picked her brush up and with a few swipes completed the Black Wings, but giving it a little color.

"How does that look?"

Damian nodded. "It looks great. Now we have to finish by sealing it, so what happened to our fathers doesn't happen again."

Kelli nodded as she set the brush down. Damian produced a knife out of his pocket and cut his hand, and then Kelli took the knife and cut her own.

They held up their bloodied hands toward the Black Wings, their palms facing it. Together they began to chant in Latin. A light began to form around both them and the Black Wings before disappearing.

Kelli looked at her hand was smiled. The cut was gone. The same was true for Damian's hand.

"Alright cuz," he said with a smile, "I think we have an anniversary party to attend."

Kelli laughed. "You mean…parties."

Damian hit his head in mock anger. "That's right. I forgot. Let's go."

The two walked out of the room and Light turned back to Ness and Sen as the world faded back into white.

"I don't understand," Sen said. "Those two just recreated the Black Wings, and then sealed it away. Why?"

Light nodded. "In time, you will come to understand. Those two were raised knowing the truth about their parents and about what would come to pass. In fact, you two are the ones who teach them about the ceremony you just saw."

"Us? I don't understand," Ness said.

"You were chosen because you bothpossessed something that no one in previous generationsdid. You bothpossessedthe best wishes for the Black Wings. Everyone before you was after it's power. Your brother had to die because if he did not then we would have had to wait millions of years before we could find you both again. I wish to thank you for helping me, although you have yet to do that. Despite the fact that the Black Wings was sealed away, I could still watch over my two brothers and their families."

Light nodded before he faded into nothingness.

"Wait!" Sen yelled. "How do we get home?"

_I will light your way._

All around them suddenly turned as black as night, except for one small ray of light at the end of a tunnel.

_Do not forget what has happened here, and you will always have my thanks._

"Good-bye Light," both Ness and Sen said before walking towards the light. After what felt like a lifetime they finally reached the end of the tunnel. The light was actually a door. They opened the door and walked through it…. straight into Ness' drawing room.


	19. New Arrival

**A/N: I don't own DNAngel, but I sure wish I did.**

"We're back," Sen said walking into the room. Ness looked around before rushing over to the side and ripping the cover off one of her paintings. Sen looked over.

There was a very detailed painting of Krad with his wings crowded into a narrow hallway, watching the artist. Ness let out a breath of relief.

"We are back," she said turning back to Sen. Sen smiled as both girls rushed into the living room.

Krad and Dark were pacing, trying to figure out what had happened. Risa was resting after seeing that horrible event occur. Satoshi was placing blame.

"I knew that you two weren't good enough for them. It's your fault that they disappeared, your fault that they're missing. It's your fault for all this…"

"Now, Gramps that isn't very nice."

Everyone froze and their eyes flew to the girls standing in the doorway. Sen and Ness were smiling at them like they hadn't gone anywhere.

Instantly they were in Dark and Krad's arms, and they were in such a hurry that they each grabbed the wrong girl.

Sen felt like giggling, Ness actually did. It wasn't until they heard her laughter that they realized what they had done. Both backed up and switched girls.

Ness was still laughing and Sen was just holding it in.

"Where the hell were you?" Satoshi said, breaking the mood. Krad and Dark backed away and glared at Satoshi while both Ness and Sen stepped forward.

"Why Gramps, is that any way to treat your grandchild and her boyfriend?"

Satoshi glared at her. "Listen to me Ness," he said as he came forward and took her hands in his. "You are my granddaughter and I love you, but if Krad had listened to me yesterday, I wouldn't have to tell you this."

Krad narrowed his eyes. What was Satoshi going to say that he hadn't told her already?

Ness narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Krad told me everything about his past already."

Satoshi looked shocked for a moment before he spoke in a desperate voice.

"He has no future here. He can't support you. The only thing he is good at is hurting others. He attacked your grandmother, tried to kill me, tired to kill Dark, and he has no remorse for his actions. He is no good for you."

"Who are you to say whether or not he is good for me?"

Satoshi was taken back. "What?"

"You think that just because you're my grandfather that you have the right to insult my guests and my life in my own home? I am an adult Gramps and if I decide to marry Krad then you can just not come to the wedding."

Everyone had frozen at her words. Sen, Dark, and Risa were shocked at her tone, Satoshi and Krad at her words, and Ness to give her Gramps a chance to answer. When he didn't she spoke again.

"Do you not have anything to say?"

Satoshi blinked. "You're getting married?"

Ness rolled her eyes. "I said 'if' so you don't have to freak out. However, I will let you know if it happens. At least I know that my grandmother will show up."

Ness let out a breath before walking right out the back door and into her backyard. Sen and Dark looked at each other with a look that just said, "Did that just happen?"

Krad looked at Satoshi. "I want you to know something," he said to Satoshi with a forceful voice, "I love Ness and I understand that she's important to you and that she loves you, but if you ever speak to her like she's an idiot again, I will kick your ass."

With that Krad left and walked outside after Krad. Sen and Dark held back a smile at Satoshi's shocked face.

"What the hell just happened here?"

* * *

Krad walked up to Ness slowly. She seemed slightly angry and he didn't want to upset her even more.

"Ness?"

"It's okay Krad," she said quietly. "I'm not angry anymore."

Krad walked over to her where she was sitting. The flowers surrounded them as he sat next to her on the gazebo. She didn't say anything, neither did he.

Only the chirping of the birds flying overhead broke the silence. It was peaceful and nice and Krad didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in there," Ness said finally. Krad looked up at her. Her eyes remained on the ground in front of her.

"You didn't embarrass me," Krad said with a slight smile. "You just spoke your mind and I respect that."

Ness smiled before looking up at him. "I love you Krad," she said as her eyes sparkled.

Krad felt a warmth spread throughout his body. It was a most glorious feeling and before he realized it he had reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"I never want to be apart from you again," he said. "When you were talking about marriage in there, I decided that that would be a fantastic idea. I want to be with you the rest of my life, no matter how long or short it is. I want to marry you. Say you'll marry me."

Ness gasped. Inside she had simply mentioned marriage because she knew it would piss her Gramps off, but now that it was being offered to her, Ness couldn't help but smile and hold Krad closer.

"I will."

* * *

Satoshi was still in slight shock. It wasn't every day that his granddaughter yelled at him like that, but yet she had.

Dark and Sen were sitting next to each other on the couch, both with crazy smiles on their faces, when the doorbell rang.

With Ness and Krad still outside, Sen stood to go answer the door. Dark stood and followed while Risa tended to her husband.

"I'm just going to answer the door," Sen said with a smile and Dark wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know, but I just can't stand to be separated from you."

Sen smiled. "You are simply impossible, you know that. "

"No, just crazy…. for you."

Sen laughed, despite the bad line, it was still sweet. She was still smiling when she opened the door and looked at who had come to visit.

Her smile instantly fell and she found she almost couldn't breath.

"Hello Sen."

Sen took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello Grandfather."


	20. Acceptance

**So sorry about the long wait, but I have been ubber busy with school and work. I finally found some time to type. Hopefully the next chapter won't be quite so late in getting up.**

**I don't own DNAngel...at least that is what my lawyers tell me.**

Daisuke Niwa stood in the doorway of this strange house and looked at his dear granddaughter. He had come alone, not wanting to upset Riku. The call from Satoshi sounded urgent and he wasn't about to stand back and watch something bad happen to his only grandchild.

However, standing there, looking into her shocked face, he couldn't figure out what was so wrong that Satoshi would call him. Then his eyes moved to the man standing behind his granddaughter with his arm around her waist.

"I see. This is why Satoshi called me so late the other day," Daisuke said staring at Dark.

"Grandfather, I…" Daisuke raised his hand to silence her before taking a step forward, his reddish eyes just staring into her gray ones. Suddenly he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"My dear little Sen," he said as he held her. Sen smiled and returned the hug. Dark let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Apparently Daisuke wasn't as volatile as Satoshi.

Daisuke pulled back and looked up at Dark. "So, how did you free yourself then?"

Dark flashed his trademark smirk as he leaned against the wall, his hands behind his head. "You know me, I can get out of any situation."

Sen shook her head at the way Dark was acting, but she was still smiling. She wished that Ness' grandfather was as understanding. Daisuke shook his head.

"I was expecting such an answer from you," he said with a smile. "Now, tell me what really happened."

Dark opened his mouth to respond, but seconds later Krad came rushing into the foyer. "There you two are. I have the most incredible news…"

It was at that moment Daisuke knew why Satoshi had called. It wasn't just that Dark was out, it was that both of them were out and they were both residing in the same house…with his granddaughter.

Daisuke grabbed Sen and backed away from Krad almost like he had a disease. "What the hell are you doing here?" he said with malice in his voice. Sen's eyes widened at how rude her grandfather was being.

Krad had suddenly noticed Daisuke and realized that this may not end well. "Hello there Daisuke," he said in an attempt to be friendly, but Daisuke wasn't listening.

"I said what the hell are you doing here?"

Dark could see that this wasn't going to end well. He quickly moved between Daisuke and Krad. "He got here the same way I did Daisuke."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Are you defending him? What the hell is going on here?"

By now the scene at the front door had drawn the attention of the rest of the household, who was now observing the entire situation with confusion and shock.

Daisuke was standing in the doorway, looking like he was about to run, with his arm around Sen's waist keeping her away from both Dark and Krad, who were trying to reason with him.

"Daisuke, what are you doing?" Risa said taking a step forward. Daisuke took a step back, pulling Sen with him.

"I'm taking Sen and getting out of this twilight zone that I've found her in," Daisuke said before pulling Sen to the car in the driveway. Sen was trying to get him to release her, but he was proving to be too strong.

Seconds before Daisuke reached the car, Dark moved to block him. "Out of my way Dark."

Dark shook his head. "I can't allow you to take her. I refuse to stand by and watch this happen."

Daisuke glared at him. "I don't care what kind of relationship you think you have with my granddaughter, but make no mistake that it ends here and now. You are a manipulator and I will not allow her to stay here any longer."

Daisuke moved to walk around him, but Dark blocked his path. "What are you talking about?"

The red eyes seemed darker than before as Daisuke looked at Dark. "Don't you remember? How you jerked people around back then? Risa was obviously in love with you and you had no problem kissing her and then breaking her heart…did you?"

Dark didn't answer.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, every word. You spent all your time moving the pieces of your life-sized chess board and didn't care who you hurt in the process."

Dark said nothing.

"You are still in love with Risa's grandmother…admit it?"

Dark looked at Sen and then at Daisuke. "I admit that I still love Rika. In many ways, I will always love her."

Daisuke made a move to pass Dark again, and again Dark stopped him.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't move on and love someone else."

Daisuke pushed Dark, but he didn't more. "Get out of my way Dark."

"I won't. You aren't going to take away the one ounce of happiness I've found since I was created, I don't care who you are."

Sen smiled at Dark before finally breaking free from her father's hold on her. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Dark."

"I love you too, little Sen."

Daisuke was in shock. Dark and his granddaughter? He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and noticed Satoshi standing there.

"It appears that we can't control their lives anymore," Satoshi said with a slight smile. It was then that Daisuke noticed Krad holding another girl with blonde hair in his arms behind Krad. Daisuke motioned his head in that direction.

"Your granddaughter?"

Satoshi turned and looked back. "Yes, and apparently I now will have that blasted Krad for a son-in-law."

Daisuke let out a laugh. "Too true, but at least his career doesn't involve running from the police."

Both men laughed at this before heading towards the house. "Come," Satoshi said, "let's have a cup of tea and celebrate this day. The day when we lose control over our own families."

"Yes, let's."

Risa smiled and shook her head. Her husband and brother-in-law were both very protective of their families, but they also knew when something worthwhile happened to their families too. The two men were never going to convince the girls to leave their loves, and just as well too.

Risa looked over at Dark and smiled. He was in love, and he was happy. Looking back at all the time she spent trying to get his attention, it was obvious that she never would have made him as happy as he was now.

"Come on inside you lovebirds," she said with a smile. "It's time for some tea and lunch."

Risa walked inside the house, knowing that the two couples would follow at their own pace. Her husband was in the kitchen making the tea when she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Satoshi smiled. "Hello my dear Risa. What can I do for you?"

Risa smiled as she replied. "Celebrate with me, our dear anniversary."

Satoshi laughed before turning around and taking his wife in his arms. "My goodness, with all the excitement it passed us right by."

Risa smiled at him. "It sure did."

Satoshi smiled down at his wife before kissing her gently on the lips. "I love you, my Risa."

"I love you too, my dearest Satoshi."


	21. The Future

**I don't own DNAngel, but I sure wish I did. **

**This is the final chapter of Prophecy of Wings. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you liked reading it. Enjoy this last chapter and please don't hesitate to R&R.**

Sen just stood there for a few seconds before looking over at Dark.

"Did that just happen?"

Dark smiled at her before pulling her into his arms. "Yeah, it did," he said before kissing her softly.

"I love you, Sen. I don't ever want to be parted from you."

"I love you too Dark."

"So, it's decided," he said in a soft voice. Sen looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What?"

He smiled at her widely. "That you'll marry me," he said as he looked deeply into her eyes. Sen's eyes widened at his comment before she smiled.

"Really?"

"I thought it was already decided," Dark said in a joking voice. Sen could feel the tears rising in her eyes as she pulled him closer to her and kissed him.

"Of course I will," she said as she pulled away. She wiped her tears away as she smiled up at him. Dark gently wiped her cheeks with his hands, cupping her face with his larger hands.

"Excuse us," Krad said getting the attention of the two standing there in absolute bliss. "We have an announcement to make."

"We do too," Dark said releasing her face and wrapping an arm around Sen's waist. Both girls looked at each other before both blurting out the news.

"We're getting married!"

The two girls giggled before pulling the other into their arms and hugging. Krad and Dark turned to each other.

"What would you have done if I had told you that we would meet the most incredible girls in the world, fall in love, get married, and eventually be related because of it?"

"I would have laughed and then tried to kill you," Krad said before smiling at him. "But what did I know?"

Dark laughed. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

"Dark, I'm going to kill you!" Sen was in so much pain, that she thought she would die. The contractions were so close together and all her husband was doing was pacing the room, mumbling about where the doctor was.

Krad was having his own problems across the hall. Ness had a hold of his hand and wasn't letting go.

"Honey, you have to let up a little. I can't fell my fingers anymore."

Ness glared at him. "Oh, poor baby can't feel his fingers. I'm trying to get a baby out of my body and all you can think about is your DAMN FINGERS!"

Krad almost fell to the floor in pain as the pressure on his fingers increased. Ness cried out in pain as another contraction hit her.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DOCTOR?" Krad yelled above Ness' screams.

Dr. Johnson was rushing from room to room. These two women were both a month early, yet everything was checking out fine. He called in Dr. Martin for her help. It appears that these two were going to be born at the same time and he couldn't be in both rooms at the same time.

About two hours later, both girls had quieted and in their arms were their little babies.

Sen looked down at the little girl that appeared to have her mother's eyes with wisps of black hair.

"She's perfect," Dark whispered as he looked down at his daughter. He looked at Sen and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Just like her mother."

"That's so cliché," Sen said with a smile, "but still very sweet." She looked down at the little baby and whispered, "You are so sweet, my little Kelli."

Across the hall, Ness was relaxing as Krad looked down at his son. She smiled as she looked at him as he gently held his newborn son with tenderness in his eyes.

"Damian, you are the most precious thing I have ever seen. I never thought that I would ever hold something as wonderful as you, and now I have you in my arms. I love you."

"Hey," Ness said with a smile, drawing Krad's attention. "Don't I get any attention over here?"

Krad smiled before walking over to Ness with Damian in his arms. He sat next to her on the bed.

"I love you too," he said with a smile. "You have given me something I never thought I would have."

"A baby?"

"A life."

Ness smiled at him and looked down at the baby in his arms. The child had wisps of blonde hair on his head and she knew that he would have her eyes. "You are so beautiful, my little Damian."

Satoshi and Daisuke were sitting with thier wives in the waiting room, although they wanted to be pacing. Both Riku and Risa had forced them to sit down after they had gotten annoyed with all the pacing.

Dr. Johnson came into the room and smiled at them. "Everything is great. Both mothers and both children are doing fine. You are now great-grandparents."

Satoshi and Daisuke smiled at each other as Riku and Risa hugged each other and smiled. It was a very happy day.


End file.
